1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interleaving in a communication system, and in particular, to a method of optimizing parameters according to an interleaver size for partial bit reversal order (P-BRO) interleaving and an interleaver using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
While a sub-block channel interleaver designed in accordance with the IS-2000 Release C(1×EV-DV) F/L specification performs P-BRO operation for row permutation similarly to an existing channel interleaver designed in accordance with the IS-2000 Release A/B spec., the sub-block channel interleaver differs from the channel interleaver in that the former generates read addresses in a different manner and requires full consideration of the influence of a selected interleaver parameter on Quasi-Complementary Turbo code (QCTC) symbol selection.
Hence, there is a need for analyzing the operating principles of the sub-block channel interleaver and the channel interleaver and creating criteria on which to generate optimal parameters for the channel interleavers. The optimal parameters will offer the best performance in channel interleavers built in accordance with both the IS-2000 Release A/B and IS-2000 Release C.